


Songs

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotions, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: Foggy didn't sing anymore. And Matt couldn't understand why.Reminiscing over the past, too many beers in, he had to ask.FebuWhump Day 14 [I didn't mean it]
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Febuwhump2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Songs

It was only after sitting for a while, bottle of beer in hand, after reminiscing on their college days, that he remembered. Remembered that even through their studying, there’d been singing, a voice for Matt to follow home after a lecture, a hum as they worked in their room. An upbeat song to try and cheer up a classmate, whose laughter soon drove away the tears. Made up verses when they walked out of an exam they were sure they’d failed. And then through Landman and Zack, quieter so not to disturb their neighbours, but a constant hum as he sorted through files and folders, cursed at the printers. Hearing him before he ended their new office, a song proclaiming his most important goods, the morning coffees. Everywhere Foggy went, there was music, he may not have been the best, but it was loud, off-key, and full of warmth.

It had stopped, at some point. Even the quietest hum stopping when he walked into a room, Foggy no longer wanting to sing, to make music around him. It had come back a little, after he’d gone home for a week, a song following him to the office, before silence again, and around Matt any hint of dance in his step had gone.

“Fogs? Are we drunk enough for me to ask you a ridiculous question?”

“Ask away Murdock.”

“How come you don’t sing anymore? At least not at work?”

“Oh.” A sped up heartbeat, nerves and anxiety. And Matt hated the fact that Foggy couldn’t lie to him, that he’d feel obliged to tell the truth, knowing now that Matt would always know. “I think, after finding you, finding out everything? I thought you must have hated my singing, being able to hear it all hours of the day, and you just couldn’t tell me.”

“Oh. No, no, don’t stop because of me.”

“Don’t punish yourself Matt. It’s just singing, it’s hardly going to kill me if I stop around you. You said before, think you were drunk, you could see why I was given the name Foghorn, with my singing.” He spat the words like they were a heavy weight. “Don’t lie to me about being happy about it, right? Stop torturing yourself.”

“I don’t remember that. I didn’t mean it, if I did say it. I’m sorry Foggy, honestly I am.” Matt took a gulp of his beer, a bit of liquid courage, before carrying on speaking. “I want you to sing again Foggy. I missed it, and I’m sorry I made you think you couldn’t sing around me.”

“You can’t give me that face and mean it. It’s my singing, it’s hardly music to anyone’s ears, let alone yours.”

“I miss it Fogs, and I mean that. It makes you happy, and it makes me happy too. Your made up songs, missed notes, too loud choruses. Sing shouting at the printer to keep it working. I miss being able to hear your voice down the hall, down the street, as you sing a song, not caring who hears you. I love that part of you Fogs, and I wish you hadn’t hidden it from me.”


End file.
